Le roman d’une sœur et d’un mariage
by adi0
Summary: Que se passerait-il si harry découvrirait qu'il a une soeur et qu'un mariage se prépare entre deux de c'est amis ? réponse dans cette fiction, 3 chapitre en tout
1. la soeur d'harry

Chapitre 1: La sœur d'Harry

Harry avait maintenant fini les cours a poudlard, cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'il avait fini l'école, Harry n'avais pas revu Hermione et Ron depuis la fin de Poudlard, il ne répondait pas au lettre envoyé par Harry, c'était un peut normal, les lettre n'arrivait jamais a déstination, une personne arreta c'est lettre c'était dobby qui revenait voir Harry depuis…

Harry avait vu Drago trois ans apres etre parti de Poudlard et il avait eu une relation, bref et courte, pendant une semaine, puis quand les malefoy avait apris sa ils essaya de tué drago, pour ne pas etre totalement avec eux, mais drago survecu, il était partie se réfugier ou personne ne sait, il changea de prénom et de nom, et changea de couleur de cheveux et de coupe de cheveux, meme de voix…

Revenons a Harry

Harry qui lui avait maintenant acheter un Appartement dans une ville de sorcier, c'était Godric's Hollow, Harry était instalé confortablement chez lui, quand on frappa a la porte

Harry ouvrir la porte

Harry: oui

…: Vous etez Harry Potter ?

Harry: oui c'est moi vous est qui ?

…: Je suis Milly votre sœur.

Harry: je n'ai pas de sœur, mais parent sont mort quand Lord Voldemort les as Tués…

Milly: Je suis née 10 moi avant toi, mais on m'a mit en famille d'accueil

Harry: Milly ? Mais qui dit que vous dite la véritée ?

Milly: je vais te faire voir mon passée, et le tien…

Dix moi avant la naisance d'harry

James: Lily que fait tu ?

Lilly: j'accouche

James: c'est?

Lilly: c'est une Fille

James: tu va l'appelez comment ?

Lilly: Milly

De retour dans le présent

Harry: Milly ? Tu est ma sœur ? Mais tu n'était pas a Poudlard ?

Milly: J'ai étudier dans une école moldus, mais j'ai recu la visite de Mcgonawan pendant ta dernierre année a l'école et tu n'y était pas

Harry: c'est un peut normal, j'ai du battre les relique de la mort…

Un appel le téléphone sonna chez Harry

N/a: Harry ? C'est hermione

Harry: Hermione que devien tu ?

Hermione: je vais me marier avec Ron, tu vien pour le mariage ?

Harry: je vien, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous… je vien quand ?

Hermione: bah, d'ici 5 jours on va se marier tu vien dans 3 jours, deux jours avant le mariage

Pas un jours ou Harry repensa a la nouvelle qu'il avait, il n'aurait pas pu le dire a Hermione et Ron, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Dans un Autre Endroit chez Drago

Drago: que vais-je faire ?

N/a: Mais drago si je peut t'apellez comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te traquasse ?

Drago: Rien, je me rappelle de quelque chosse, qui c'est passée il y a longtemps déjà…

N/a: Tu peut me le dire ?

Drago: Neville, tu veut vraiment ?

Neuville: Mais oui drago, meme si on n'était pas vraiment ami pendant l'époque Poudlard

Drago raconta l'histoire

Drago: trois ans apres voir quitée l'école j'ai retrouver Harry, et on a eu une liaison, on se voyait tout le temps, mais un jour mon père m'a surpris entrain d'etre avec Harry, et il a voulu me tuée mais j'ai echapé au sort en lui renvoyant le sort et il moura a ma place, puis j'ai tuée aussi ma mere… et puis je suis partie de chez moi, il faisait noir, et je suis allez trouver refuge ailleur

De retour chez Harry

Trois jours c'était écoulée depuis, Neville et Drago sont allez au Mariage d'hermione et Ron.


	2. le mariage

Chapitre 2

Le mariage

Harry, Drago et Neville arriva cassiment en meme temps, le meme jours, Harry parla a Neville et parla a une personne inconnu mais quand Harry découvri que c'était Drago il le salua tres fort

Chez Ron et Hermione

Hermione: Ron, regarde c'est Harry, Neville et quelqu'un d'autre

Ron se raprocha des trois garçons

Ron: Harry, Neville vous allez bien est …

Drago: C'est moi Drago Malefoy

Ron: drago ? Tu est homosexuel ?

Drago: Oui je sort avec Neville

Ron: A d'accord, donc, tu sort avec Neville ? Mais tu sortait pas avec Harry ?

Drago: je suis sorti avec Harry…

Harry alla voir Hermione

Hermione: tu n'avais pas une surprise pour nous ?

Harry: si, la surprise arriva dans quelque instant

A peine qu'il dit sa qu'une fumée blanche arriva, puis arriva Milly la sœur d'harry

Hermione: c'est qui elle ?

Harry: c'est ma…

Ron: ta femme ?

Harry: non c'est ma Sœur…

Hermione: tu n'a jamais eu de sœur…

Harry: toi tu travail dans les archives, regarde si il y a une certaine Milly Potter ?

Hermione: regarde cette page

Harry: et je doit voir quoi ?

Hermione: Attend…

Hermione recita une formule magique: Disparitus Réaparus*

Harry: Quoi ? Non c'est Impossible

Hermione: Harry, cette femme ment comme elle respire c'est enfaite, Kristy beurk

Harry: la Kristy Beurk des serpentard ?

Hermione: Oui tout a fait, elle c'est fait passée pour Milly Potter

Harry: Kristy pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Milly/Kristy: Pour me vanger de toi, toi qui as tuée tout les partisant de lord Voldemort et lui-même

Harry: Mais Kristy, tu ne va pas me faire gober sa, Drago, goyle il ne sont pas mort, ni toi.

Kristy: et allors

Drago arriva a ce moment la

Drago: Kristy, salle peste.

Kristy: qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ?

Drago: Avada Kedavra

Kristy n'u pas le temps de riposter qu'elle mourût de suite

Hermione: qu'est-ce qui ta pris Drago ?

Drago: je devait le faire, elle c'est fait passée pour crabbe, alors qu'il était mort

Harry: euh, c'est votre mariage ou on reparle de ce qui c'est passez il y a cinq ans déjà ?

Le mariage pu commencer dans la bonne humeur avec hermione, ron et tout les autres qui était invitée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une fin digne d'un roman ou pas

Apres le mariage, Ron et Hermione c'était enfin marier, comme voulait Hermione et Ron… tout ce passe très vite.

La fin du mariage et tout le monde ou presque était partie, il avait enlever le corps inanimée de Kristy Beurk

Une fois de plus cela fut terminée trop rapidement. Hermione était entrain de lire le livre

« Comment créer l'illusion parfaite »

Qui drago avait-il tuée ? Était-ce Kristy Beurk ? Ou Hermione granger ?

Kristy Beurk était morte belle et bien morte, mais quelque chosse n'allait pas se passée correctement

Ron: Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…

Hermione ne répondit pas

Ron: takes your original form

Rien ne se passa, c'était bien, Hermione, il avait oublier qu'elle avait des bouts de caisse dans les oreille pour pouvoir lire tranquillement

Hermione: Hein, tu veut quelque chosse ?

Ron: oui, qui est cette Kristy Beurk ?

Hermione: Kristy Beurk, as tuée des gens honnette, qui ne voulait pas se ralier a Voldemort, pendant la grande guerre de Poudlard.

Ron: Tu… tu veut dire… dire que… que…

Hermione: Ron on dirait que tu parle comme Quirell qu'on avait eu en premier année.

Ron: désoler, mais tu veut dire que Kristy était une alliée de Lord Voldemort.

Hermione: Oui, tout a fait

Ron: Et regarde, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Hermione: Je sais pas, sa m'a l'air bizzard.

Tout devin noir et deux personne était allonger par terre Mort

Une personne se reveilla en sursaut en criant de peur

Fin

______________________________________________________

Merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction, meme si c'est cours.

A bientôt pour de nouvelle fiction et venez voir ma fiction

.net/s/5187617/1/Harry_Potter_le_retour3_fiction_en_1

Bientot la suite de ma fiction si j'en fait une, pour l'instant je me consacre a Harry Potter le retour


End file.
